Teen Titans: The New Apprentice
by NinjaTurtleGal
Summary: Slade has his eye on a certain titan as his new apprentice. But what will this psychotic maniac do to get a certain green skinned titan to come to his side. read and find out. PLZ REVIEW. NO FLAME.
1. Chapter 1

Through the many surveillance cameras Slade had over the city, he was looking through one of them. The titans were battling Doctor Light. A very minor villain. His eyes were on the green one known as Beast Boy. Slade narrowed his eyes.

The kid had so much power. Power that he didn't even know about. That he abused and didn't even use his full strength when he transforms. But Slade intended on bringing out all that power. And using it on his own side.

But first he had to get Beast Boy to come on his side. And deceive his friends. It wasn't going to be easy. But it was possible.

Beast Boy would become Slade's apprentice. And Slade didn't intend for anything, or anyone, to get in his way.

* * *

The Titans watched as the police took Doctor Light and drove away. Beast Boy stretched his arms up and yawned.

"Dudes that was way easy," he said. "Is it just me or are the bad guys getting easier to beat?"

"Don't get cocky Beast Boy," Robin said. "Focus on the battles and stop goofing around."

"Aw but dude it was only Doc Light. he's barely even a villain. He's a doormat," Beast Boy said, laughing at his own joke. During the battle he had stomped on Doctor Light as a T-Rex to win the fight.

"Let's just get out of here," Raven said. "I feel like we're being watched."

Robin hauled out a bird-a-rang and flung it into the air towards the street post. It hit directly at a camera pointed directly at them.

Cyborg walked over to the remains of the camera and stared at it for a moment. "Hmm there wasn't supposed to be a camera there."

"Well its taken care of now," Robin said as he picked up his bird-a-rang. "Lets head back to the tower."

Cyborg picked up a microchip that was in the pile of camera remains and then ran after Robin.

On the ride back to the tower Beast Boy stared out the window thinking about the battle.

'_We bet the bad guy. So I don't see what the problem is. Who cares how I fight as long as we beat the villain?'_ Beast Boy thought to himself.

'_Perhaps you need to guidance?' _A voice said in Beast Boy's head. His head shot up. "huh?"

The other titans looked at him. "What is it Beast Boy?" Robin asked.

"...um...nothing," he said. "it's nothing."

'_It wasn't nothing and you know it,' _the voice said. '_Why didn't you tell them?'_

"Because they'd think I'm crazy!" Beast Boy hissed under his breath.

"Did you say something Beast Boy?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy looked over at her. "No..."

They stared at each other for a moment before Raven narrowed her eyes and looked ahead again.

They got to the tower and Beast Boy hadn't heard from the voice again. He hoped it had just been his imagination playing tricks on him.

Beast Boy went to his room and ducked into bed, hoping some sleep would clear his mind.

* * *

Beast Boy blinked open his eyes and squinted at the morning light. He sat up and stretched.

Then he got out of bed and went to the bathroom for his daily routine before heading down to the kitchen for breakfast. The titans were all awake and eating when he got down there. He sat down in the empty seat and Cyborg laid a fresh plate of Tofu waffles.

"Thanks Cy," Beast Boy muttered. Still a little drowsy from sleep.

'_Kill them," _a voice said.

Beast Boy was jolted awake and whipped his head around. "Who said that?!"

The other titans stared at him. "Beast Boy are you feeling okay?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy stared around wide eyed and then he relaxed. "I...yeah...I'm okay...Sorry...I...Thought you said something."

Raven stared at him suspiciously but turned back to her tea. "If you say so."

Beast Boy sighed in relief.

'_I said kill them! They are not to be trusted!' _his mind seemed to screech at him.

Beast Boy stood up. "Sorry...I...I'm not feeling too well. I'm going out for a walk."

"If your not feeling okay should you not go back to bed?" Starfire suggested.

"No Star. I just need to clear my head." Beast Boy said and walked away.

"Okay he's acting weird." Raven said when Beast Boy had left.

"What are you talking about?" Starfire asked.

"Didn't he seem a little...off to you?" Raven asked.

"Well I guess so," Robin said. "But it's probably nothing. Let him work it out with himself and everything will be fine tomorrow."

* * *

Beast Boy was walking down the street. "Ugh!" Beast Boy groaned. "What's wrong with me?!"

Beast Boy growled and punched a mailbox. Leaving a large dent on the metal surface.

'_What are you angry at Beast Boy?'  
_  
Beast Boy grabbed his head. "Who are you?!" he screamed.

People walking by stopped and stared at him like he was crazy.

'_So much anger. I know how you can let out all that anger.'  
_  
"_GET OUT OF MY HEAD! I'M SICK OF HEARING YOUR VOICE!" _Beast Boy screamed into the air.

'_Let it out! Let all your anger out!' _The voice demanded.

Beast Boy snarled and turned into a tiger and slashed at a nearby tree. Leaving claw marks in its wake.

'_Good.' _the voice said, sounding pleased.

Beast Boy let out a loud angry roar. Nearby people began to scream and flee in terror. Beast Boy chased them off with loud roars and swiping his sharp claws at them.

'_Destroy everything!' _the voice yelled at him.

Beast Boy changed into an elephant and stomped on a car. He trumpeted in triumph. Picking up the smashed vehicle with his trunk, Beast Boy flung it into a building causing it to crash through. He turned into a T-Rex and smashed his head into another building, causing it the crumble to the ground. Beast Boy watched it go down victoriously.

He screeched in pain as something blasted him and at his big size caused him to fall to the ground and land on several vehicles that were crushed beneath his weight.

'G_et up!' _the voice screamed at him.

Beast Boy stood up and stared at the direction the blast had come from. Standing there was the titans.

Beast Boy roared.

'N_ow's your chance! Kill them!'  
_  
Beast Boy smiled devilishly and took a step towards them.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first Teen Titans chapter story. **

**Please review. And keep reading.**

**No flame.**


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of the alarm blared all throughout the tower. Red lights flashed in warning. Robin ran to the super computer and began typing. He brought up a map onscreen. Cyborg join him.

"Something's rampaging downtown," Cyborg said.

"What about Beast Boy?" Starfire asked.

Cyborg tapped some things on his arm computer and a holographic map came up. Showing a red bleep downtown. "He's already there."

"Then he might need our help," Robin said, turning off the computer. "Titans _Go!"_

They piled into the T-Car and Cyborg went full speed.

"Oh I hope friend Beast Boy is alright," Starfire said nervously.

"It's Beast Boy we're talking about here," Raven said. "He'll probably mess it up before we even get there."

The T-car pulled to a halt and they saw a giant monster wrecking a building. The smoke and debris that came up in a smog blocked their view of the beast so they didn't see what, or who, it was.

Cyborg and the other titans got out. At the same time, Cyborg blasted the best with his arm canon and Starfire used her eye blast and they hit the creature at the same time. It howled in pain and fell to the ground.

As the debris cleared and the creature stood up they all gasped. A big green T-Rex was staring at them.

"Beast Boy?" Starfire whispered.

Beast Boy roared and charged them. He swung his tail and the titans ducked just in time to avoid it. The T-Car however. Was hit and was sent straight into a building causing it to blow to pieces.

"Beast Boy stop!" Robin shouted. "Don't you recognize us?!"

Beast Boy roared again and tried to stomp on him but Robin used his grappling hook to pull himself out of the way. Raven and Starfire flew up in front of him.

"Please Beast Boy. Stop this. We are your friends," Starfire pleaded.

Beast Boy snapped his jaws at them and just missed the girls. Raven narrowed her eyes and stared at him angrily.

"That's it! Azerath Metrion _Zinthos!" _Raven used her powers to encase Beast Boy in and slammed him to the ground. Beast Boy roared and shrunk back into his human form. Raven kept her magic trapping him as she floated down.

The other titans ran up to them. Beast Boy was only half conscious. But he was conscious of something holding him down and he attempted to struggle.

"Let me...go," He said through gritted teeth.

"Beast Boy calm down!" Raven demanded. Beast Boy fell still and he opened his eyes half-way to stare up at the titans.

'_They attacked you Beast Boy!' _the voice said in his head. '_Didn't I say they couldn't be trusted?'_

Beast Boy's heart dropped and he struggled again. Trying to get up but Raven's magic was too strong for him. He dropped back down, panting from the effort. "Why...why did you attack me?" he gasped out in between breaths.

Robin stepped forward and said in his leader voice. "What are you talking about? You were the one going on a rampage."

Beast Boy stared at him in confusion. His memory of the past few minutes was blurry. But he didn't remember going on any sort of rampage.

'_He's lying Beast Boy. You hit your head. That is why you cannot remember. But I can. They attacked you and let the bad guy get away. Now tell them that.'_

Beast Boy shook his head weakly. "No...you...let the bad guy...get away. I was...fighting it. And you...attacked me," he said. Saying exactly what the voice in his head told him to say.

"Then why did you attack us after?" Raven questioned.

'_Now say exactly what I tell you to...' _the voice told him.

"When you hit me. Something got in my eyes and...I couldn't see and I hit my head so I couldn't think straight either...I'm sorry..." Beast Boy muttered.

'_Don't apologize to them! They attacked you!'_

"C-can you let me up now?" Beast Boy asked Raven. She shut off her magic that was holding him down and Cyborg helped him up.

"Sorry about that BB," Cyborg apologized.

"You never really answered my question...Why did you attack me?"

Cyborg swallowed. "Beast Boy we didn't attack you," he said gently.

"Tell that to my aching side! Do you know how much that hurt?! And it still does! Did you ever think to actually _look _at what your shooting?!" Beast Boy raged.

"BB I..."

"Save it! I'm done." Beast Boy growled.

"What?"

"I said I'm done! Finished! Gonzo! As in, I _quit_!" Beast Boy snapped. He took out his communicator. "I'm done being a titan."

Beast Boy slammed the communicator onto the ground and it broke. With that he took flight as a falcon and flew off.

The titans stared after him. "What just happened?" Cyborg said.

"I think we drove him out of the titans..." Robin said.


	3. Chapter 3

Beast Boy, still in the form of a falcon, flew as fast as he could and never stopped flying. He didn't look back. Nor did he want to. Tears creased his eyes and his stomach seemed clenched in regret.

'What am I doing?' Beast Boy thought to himself. 'How could i possibly leave the titans.'

Far out of the city now, Beast Boy was about to turn back. He was making the motion with his wings when suddenly a voice growled at him. He staggered a bit in the air before going straight again.

_'What do you think your doing?!' _it hissed at him.

'I don't know anymore,' Beast Boy let out a cry of frustration. 'I think I should go back.'

'But they betrayed you. They attacked you and then denied it.'

'But...' Beast Boy tried to object.

'_Besides! They think your a monster. And why would they want a monster back. Their probably celebrating that your gone,' _the voice said calmly but almost teasingly at the same time.

'What?...No...They don't think...They wouldn't...I mean...' Beast Boy couldn't find the right words.

'_Perhaps you should teach them a lesson not to mess with you. You've always been the strongest.'  
_  
Beast Boy landed in the branches of a tree and morphed back to his human form. "I'm not the strongest. I've never been the strongest," Beast Boy objected.

'_Oh but you are. They just don't let you unleash your powers to their full potential. But do as I tell you and you can take your revenge on them.'  
_  
"But I don't..." Beast Boy started.

'_You don't what? Don't want to get revenge on the people that held you back? That tormented and teased you? Beast Boy you can't hide in the shadows anymore. Come into the light. And I will help you make all your dreams come true.'_

* * *

__

  
Back at the tower, the titans were all thinking about what just happened. And regretting what they had caused. The tower was strangely quiet with everyone thinking silently to themselves. Starfire suddenly let out a sigh.

"It was never this quiet with Beast Boy here," she said sadly.

"Yeah but what can we do? He quit and its our fault," Cyborg said, looking over his shoulder at Starfire from where he sat on the couch with Robin.

Raven floated over with her trademark expressionless face. "I'm not exactly sure we are at fault here."

Everyone turned towards her in confusion. Starfire flew to her side.

"But friend Raven. Did he not tell us we let the bad guy get away?" Starfire said.

"He did. But I did not sense anyone else there. It was just Beast Boy. There was no criminal," Raven said.

"But Raven," Cyborg said. "Your not saying that Beast Boy lied to us, are you?"

Raven stared at him for a moment. "Yes...I am. There is no other explanation."

Cyborg stood up. "No, BB wouldn't do that stuff."

Robin sighed. "Maybe we should go find him and convince him to come back."

Raven shook her head. "We should not force him to come back if he doesn't want to. And it's obvious he doesn't want to see us right now."

"Can't you at least try to find him so we will know if friend Beast Boy is alright?" Starfire suggested, her voice giving way to her worry for their little green friend.

Raven sighed. "Alright," she said. She sat in the air, cross-legged and took a deep breath. She concentrated on Beast Boy. Trying to find him was harder then she'd thought. But she soon found him. Something was blocking direct contact with him though. As if there was some kind of wall preventing her from getting to Beast Boy's mind. "I...I've found him. But somethings blocking my way," she informed her friends but kept concentrating. Trying to break through the wall. Hypothetically speaking.

She began to hear a voice. It was unfamiliar though. She concentrated on the voice.

'_...you mustn't regret leaving! They are the heartless ones. You are stronger then they are. Now will you do as I tell you? You can get everything back that was ever taken from you and more.'  
_  
"Who is he talking to?" Raven said out loud. She waited. And then she heard Beast Boy's voice answering to the other voice.

'Yes...I will do as you say. But on one condition...' Beast Boy was saying but the other voice stopped him.

'_The titan, Raven is probing your mind! You must block her out!'  
_  
'Raven's listening?' Beast Boy questioned. 'Raven? You there?'

Raven took a deep breath and answered. "Beast Boy..."

'Raven?! What are you doing?! Get out of my head _NOW!_' Beast Boy shouted angrily in the process it jolted Raven out of her trance and she lost connection completely.

Raven's eyes snapped open. She suddenly felt lightheaded and all of a sudden and she felt faint. She kind of wavered in the air for a moment before completely passing out and falling to the ground. Luckily Starfire was close enough to catch her before she actually hit the ground.

"Raven? Friend Raven please awaken," Starfire said. Robin and Cyborg rush to her side.

"What happened?" Robin asked.

"We should take her to the medical bay until she wakes up," Cyborg said. Starfire nodded and began flying with Raven, bridle style, in her arms towards the infirmary.

Cyborg and Robin followed.

* * *

_...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...  
_  
Raven's eyes slowly opened and she looked around. Why was she in the infirmary? she thought to herself.

The door opened and Cyborg stepped in. He looked at Raven and walked over to the bedside.

"Good to see your awake. How are you feeling?" he asked as he turned off the heart monitor.

"Head hurts a little but I'm fine. How'd I get here? And why am I here?" she asked and sat up more.

"After you tried to connect with Beast Boy you passed out. We didn't know what was wrong so we brought you here so we can make sure you were alright and it was nothing serious." Cyborg explained.

Raven thought back and remembered what had happened. "I did connect with him. He seemed to be talking to someone but..." Raven stopped once she realized something. Something strange.

"But what?" Cyborg asked.

"If he had been talking to someone I shouldn't have heard it. Only what Beast Boy says and thinks." Raven said in disbelief. "And how would they have known I was trying to get into Beast Boy's mind?"

"And what you trying to say is..."

Raven looked at Cyborg. Her expression serious. "That somebody, or something is manipulating Beast Boy through his subconscious."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay on this. I have plenty more fanfictions that I have been writing down at DeviantART. Which is where most of my stories come from originally. Including this one. I hope I don't make you wait too long for the next chapter. **

**Enjoy 3**

**~Ninja**

* * *

Cyborg returned to the main room where Robin and Starfire were quietly chatting. They stopped when they heard Cyborg approaching and looked at him expectantly as he sat next to Robin.

"How is Raven?" Starfire asked.

Cyborg looked passed Robin at her. "Doing better I think. She told me that she had contacted Beast Boy after all."

"And?" Robin urged Cyborg to tell more.

Cyborg pressed his fingers together nervously. "She didn't say much more but she said that she didn't want me to tell you until she was completely sure what was going on."

Robin nodded in understanding although deep down inside he ached to know what Raven and Cyborg knew. But he didn't ask like Starfire decided to do.

"Why can you not tell us? Will it do any of the harm to us by just knowing?" she said.

Cyborg shrugged. "Sorry Star. I think it might be best if you didn't know quite yet. At least until Raven feels it is okay to tell you."

Starfire sighed and nodded. Tears creased her eyes. She was already missing Beast Boy in the short time he was gone. She wrapped her arms around Robin and began sobbing into the crook of his neck. Robin was surprised at first but then tried to comfort her best he could.

"Don't worry Starfire. We'll find him and bring him home," Robin whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair. They sat in silence for a while. The only sounds were Starfire's quiet sobs.

Elsewhere, it was dark and Beast Boy was still trekking through the dark woods. Out of breath, the young changeling slumped down against a tree.

'_Why are you stopping Beast Boy?' _the voice in his mind said to him.

"I can't...go any...farther," Beast Boy panted.

'_Fine. We must find some shelter though. We can't risk being found.'_

"By who? We're in the middle of nowhere," Beast Boy complained.

'Can't take any chances.'

"Okay..." Beast Boy morphed into a green bat and flew up into the branches. Once he found a suitable roost he alighted upside down on the branch. Folding his wings in close to preserve some body heat. He closed his eyes and drifted into sleep.

When he woke the sun shone in his eyes, nearly blinding him, he flew off the branch and changed into a hummingbird before landing on the ground and changing back to his human form.

Beast Boy knew he needed to continue on his way. Even if he didn't exactly know where he was going. But apparently his brain knew where he was going because he automatically went in the direction he was sure was right. And the voice he's been hearing didn't correct him on his directions so he suspected he was heading in the right direction.

Beast Boy reached a clearing. '_Stop here Beast Boy. You will need your rest for this next part, it's a long journey ahead,' _the voice told him. Beast Boy was rather surprised actually that it told him to rest so soon. But of course it is his mind after all so he must know what he is thinking.

The green boy went over to a large rock jutting out of the ground and sat at the base of it. He licked his dry lips and wished he'd find a river some place. Beast Boy began to think about his former friends back at Jump City. How far away from home was he? He wondered what the titans were doing right now. Thinking about the titans he felt a cramp in his stomach and his vision blurred from unshed tears.

_'Beast Boy,' _the voice said gently. '_Are you alright?'_

Beast Boy sniffled once and wiped his arm over his eyes. "Yeah...I'm fine. Just a little homesick I guess."

_'Beast Boy...It is best to try to forget them. These thoughts will just cause you more pain and distract you from your life ahead,' _the voice had an edge of sympathy for him.

Beast Boy nodded and stood up. "I have rested long enough. Where to now?"

'_It's about an hour walk and then we'll rest again. Through those two forked trees and keep going straight until you reach the river and you can get a drink. I bet you must be thirsty." _Beast Boy nodded and licked his lips at the mention of water. He began walking again. Through the forked trees and down a pathway that was made by people or animals trampling on it many times. Beast Boy wondered who had been here before to make these tracks and why they came down this path so often to even create the trampled grass.

As Beast Boy walked on, he noticed how much warmer it was getting. After a few minutes more, Beast Boy realized just how thirsty he was. His throat was beginning to hurt and it even hurt to breathe.

The next forty-five minutes were torture. His breaths came in ragged gasps and his side had begun hurting a few minutes ago. He had nearly passed out a few times but he forced himself to keep going.

'_Just a little further Beast Boy. Then you can rest,' _the voice said reassuringly.

Beast Boy nodded weakly and pushed himself to keep moving. Not long later he heard the sound of running water and quickened his pace. He soon came upon a stream and morphed into a beagle. He rushed forward and lapped thirstily at the water. Letting it cool his throat. After a very long drink, Beast Boy sat at the edge of the stream panting. Then he padded over towards a tree and lay in the shade of a large evergreen.

He drifted off into a deep sleep almost immediately. When he woke again, the sun was on the horizon going down. Beast Boy yawned and watched the sun go down. He missed the amazing sight from the top of the tower. Where he used to go every night when the sky was clear enough to see the sunset.

Back at the tower, Raven was up on the roof. Sitting on the edge of the building and looking out at the sun setting. She sighed, "Beast Boy loved watching the sun go down."

The more she thought of him the more her heart ached. But she didn't know why. Sure she missed him like everyone else but this ache didn't seem like just that. There was something more.

She wanted Beast Boy to come back. Back to the titans. Back to her.

Then she heard the door to the roof opening and sensed Robin approaching her. She didn't say a word as he sat next to her. Robin was silent for a moment as he looked at the sun beginning to disappear behind the tall buildings of Jump. Then he turned to Raven.

"How are you holding up?" he asked.

Raven never took her eyes off the sun. "What do you mean?"

"I know how hard this was for you...Beast Boy leaving the titans and everything."

Raven turned her head to look at Robin. "Robin, it was hard for us all. Why rule me out?"

"Because...you seem to be taking this the hardest," Robin said slowly, trying to find the right words.

"What about Starfire?" Raven asked.

"Yes, she is taking it really hard. She just cried herself to sleep on the couch," he motioned back towards the door as if for emphasis. "But I know you have a stronger connection to him. And you've been really distant lately. Ever since he left."

"So?" Raven questioned.

"Raven," Robin sighed. "I know you have feelings for him. And I know you wished he could be more than just a friend."

Raven stared at Robin. "I don't know what your talking about," she said. Her tone never changed. "What makes you think I have feelings for Beast Boy of all people?"

"Because of how you look at him. I saw you several times, pretending to read, but your actually looking at Beast Boy. And whenever you see anyone turning towards you, you always look at your book."

"And how would you know that?" Raven questioned.

Robin smiled mischievously. "Because no matter how good your magic is, you still can't look in two places at once."

Raven sighed in defeat. "Okay fine. Maybe I do like him a little. I just wish I could have told him that."

"Raven he's been showing an interest in you since we all met. But all you did was push him away. Why?" Robin questioned.

"It's complicated," was Raven's only response. The sun went down and without another word she got up and went inside. Leaving Robin alone to think.

'So Raven really does like Beast Boy. If only she'd told him that before he left. Maybe things would have turned out different...' Robin thought as he watched stars beginning to speckle the sky.


End file.
